heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.18 - A Sudden Trip
It's a busy Monday evening. Barry Allen was running down some information on a local crime gang reputed to be working out of the baggage claim area of Laguardia airport, and decides that if he should check here, he should check all the nearby airports. There's an audible (but non-concussive) boom as he splits the sound barrier and is off in the direction of JFK at mach 10. He zooms through traffic, and as he races along, he comes alongside a police car in hot pursuit of a fleeing meth dealer. He runs alongside the car, and then reaches into the trunk, vibrating his hand through the side of the car and coming out with the jack and tire iron. He jacks them up and removes their tires, pulling them away from the body of the cop car. He then puts the tire iron and jack on the seat of the pursuit car, he's off again, heading toward JFK airport and will be there in under a second. Today seems to be a day where nothing's going right for one Selina Kyle. While her meeting with Justin Hammer went well everything else since then has fallen apart including the deal she was working on with a Japanese company. They decided that they can not just wire the money into her account without her signing for it in person which means a redeye flight half way around the world and on no notice. A small carry-on and a laptop case is all the woman has with her, making check-in after buying a ticket non-existent but due to her having to arrive so early to make sure she could get a flight out tonight she has quite a lot of time to kill between now and boarding. After a moment's consideration Selina starts to head over to the VIP lounge the airline's so nice to provide. She can at least make the wait a bit less painful by enjoying a drink or two. Barry Allen searches JFK at Super Speed, avoiding pesky things like lines and sensor, except if they're bound to sense motion like his strong backdraft would create. He mostly ignores it, but inside, he makes sure he's not blowing anyone into anyone else as he blows by. Finding nothing particularly suspicious amongst the baggage handlers, he finds himself racing through the concourse. He spots Selina stepping into the VIP lounge. He realizes he could use a drink and or a snack or both or many of both He changes into street clothes and 'appears' at slow speed coming out of the bathroom. He heads directly to the VIP lounge as well and enters a bit behind Selina, but close enough that he could be mistaken for her guest to the staff here. Sel doesn't even notice she's being followed at first. It isn't until one of the employees ask her if Barry's with her that she turns and blinks once, the only sign that she is surprised. "I was wondering where you were," she 'chides', trying to give the impression that he is indeed her guest. "I do hope we'll be able to sleep on the flight. I do hate arriving to another country jetlagged /and/ exhausted on top of it." The lounge employee buys the ruse and grants them both access. Once out of the line of sight of the greeter, Selina leans in close to Barry, her arm linking through his as she steers them both towards a quiet table. She's silent for now, not wanting to risk saying anything at the moment to give them away. Barry gives Selina a winning smile to match. "I had to stop at the men's room," he says. "There's only 'so-good' you can look while traveling and you might as well try your best." He takes steerage from Selina well and joins her at the small table. "Just start sending sandwiches, until there's one left on the table, and then we'll take that one to go." "I'm starving!" he exclaims. He leans in and whispers into her ear. "So where are we headed today, Miss?" before the staff can make it over. "And what would you like to drink?" he whispers into her ear. The cocktail waitress is already on her way over, before they can get fully seated. "What would you like to start off with?" Barry says, "Nachos and whatever the lady is having. Two of whatever the lady is having rather. And tell our server to just start ordering sandwiches, and come and get the ladies order." There's a playful glance given to Barry as he whispers, her own voice held at nearly the same level of volume when she replies. "Japan. I am needed there for business." The stranger's cheek is given a peck before she releases his arm and sits down, her eyes narrowed slightly as she mulls over what it is she'd like while relaxing pre-flight. "I'd like a vodka martini, please," she requests politely, "and a small salad with whatever there is that counts as Italian dressing." Her order made, Selina is able to enjoy the atmosphere and the man's company. "You always look positively handsome no matter what, my love. Why do you think I have to keep you away from all of those needy women who seem to want to flock towards you?" She leans in again and whispers, "And what is the name of the gentleman I have the pleasure of spending time with tonight?" Barry Allen just coughs a little and says, "Japan, I was just there." Literally five minutes ago he had assisted a power utility worker from falling into a gorge five minutes ago. "My name is Barry, Miss. What should I call you?" he whispers and leans back with a laugh. The server returns with two vodka martinis. Louder Barry adds, "Thank you dear, just keep them coming. Transcontinental voyages make me positively frozen with dread. But it can be surprisingly productive time. Travel time, that is." "The name's Selina. Selina Kyle. Nice to meet you." Pleasantries dispensed, Selina leans back as well, acting like nothing's amiss. "I don't think I'll get any work done on the plane," she adds as if reciting a line, the woman a natural born actress. "Not that I really need to. It isn't like I have anything I need to do or read up on." The server doesn't linger, thankfully and Selina's able to drop the act until the next time they're joined by the waiter. "So do you always follow strangers into the VIP lounge or am I just particularly lucky?" Barry Allen drinks one martini. Then makes another one. Drinks that one, Makes a third. Drinks that. Yep, pretty much, no effect. Situation normal. He expidites the delivery of the first sandwich and eats that, putting the basket they used to serve into the dish receptacle. "Nice to meet you Selina," he mouths to her. He raises his fourth drink and smiles over the top of it. "You're a lifesaver, dear, I was famished and parched at the same time." He looks out across the lounge, estimating the number of people and the time it would take to evacuate them if something bad just happened. Sel's own consumption is much slower in pace, her own drink and salad drank and eaten snail-like just about. No need to rush when sheh as at least four hours before she has to even start thinking about heading towards where the gates are found. "I am glad I can be of help," she eventually says while smiling, her cheeks faintly pink. "And you're helping me as well. I probably would be dying of boredom already if you hadn't decided to follow me." One of the men sitting across the way seems to recognize Selina as he's waving and Selina waves back, looking slightly pained. "God, that man... I can't remember his name but I remember him from a party. So boorish. Very self-absorbed..." Thankfully he doesn't seem inclined to come over to say hi, very much to her relief. Barry just leans his head back and laughs. And then he leans in and puts a possessive hand over Selina's and leans in. "Just smile and laugh too, Selina, we're about to have a grand adventure in Tokyo and points beyond." He leans back again and says "That probably sent the right kind of signal. His sandwich arrives, and another. And another. They disappear about as quickly as they arrive until one sits on the table, untouched. "Four hours stuck in an airport... I can't imagine waiting that long in one place. I get edgey if I can't be doing something interesting, at least." Barry is a stomach on legs! His appetite is voracious and it startles her to realize that but thankfully she finds herself distracted when Barry's hand touches hers. "Yes, you're right, love," she manages to get out, her surprise and minute fluster almost enough to strip her of the ability to talk. Selina doesn't have to say much, however, as her admirer is quick to shake his head, get up and leave, leaving her sighing when she watches him depart. "Thank you, Barry." A quick glance is given to their hands but she doesn't move hers away just yet, the touch comforting despite their being strangers. "I didn't really have much choice. This trip is all last moment and I had to get here early to make sure I can get to my meeting on time." Barry nods. "That's terrible. Truly Terrible. There must be a big paycheck or some secure benefits behind that sort of thing." He finishes another Martini and replaces it. He's forgotten how many he's had at this point and doesn't worry about it. "If you could be there in an eyeblink, would you want to be? I mean... What about your baggage?" Barry doesn't even have a carry on. It's the one thing tripping up his disguise at this point. "Me, I can't wait till they get all planet teleportation grids up and running." "It is a big payout, yes. A million dollar donation to my foundation which would fund many charities for quite some time." Must be a cause that's near and dear to Sel's heart if she's willing to fly out on no notice at all. She would expand upon that subject but then she is asked a question and she finally slides her hand out from under his, it and its mate set upon her lap. "That's... an interesting question. I think I'd want to. It'd be nice to get somewhere quickly no matter where I might find myself." Barry's lack of suitcase is not even noticed. He could have checked his luggage in, after all, and some people do prefer not to bring anything with them when flying. Barry blinks. "A million dollars is quite a lot of money, Miss Kyle. You must be very imporant in business. Investment Banking?" he digs for information innocently. "I think we'd all want to be there instantly, but sometimes when I travel, that's the only time I have to catch up on my reading." "No, it is nothing like that. The company is donating the money to a charitable foundation I run. I gather donations from rich individuals and companies and then I pass the money onto charities that focus on the conservation of big cats." Selina smiles as she answers. The expression should make it obvious that it is something she loves to do. When Barry mentions reading she nods, totally understanding. "I know what you mean. Anymore, the only time I get to do any relaxing or anything remotely recreational is when I'm stuck on a plane." Barry nods to Selina. "It's good that you get to do work you love. It's important to follow your heart in your life's work." Another two martini's, yep. Another three sandwiches and even two orders of fries that have 'mysteriously gone missing' while he's been sitting there with Selina. "Every moment of my life seems like that sometimes... You know... overclocked." It's like they live the same kind of life and it gets Selina to wrinkle her nose a bit out of sympathy. "Here's for hoping you can find some time to relax and enjoy life." Sel would wish for the same thing for herself but with how her life is, she knows better. There's a pause and then she looks up, mental gears now moving in reverse and the previous comment of his is spoken upon. "I love cats... so yes. You can definitely say I'm following my heart. I couldn't see me doing anything else." Barry Allen nods. "That's the simple truth. Well, thanks for the cocktails and the sandwiches, Selina..." he leans over and whispers in her ear. "It's been a pleasure, dear." And with that he says loudly, "I think that's my flight called dear," He stands and starts to head for the door. A business card is removed from a pocket and then snuck over to Barry. "Do call me when you arrive, let me know you've gotten there safely." Sel stands herself and gather's up her belongings. There's money left to settle the bill and tab without even waiting for it to arrive. Category:Log